Tails 19th birthday
by death mega sega
Summary: Tails is 19! Something cute and funny for everyone. You're gradited to be laughing in just a few mintunes!
1. Chapter 1

Tails' 19th birthday

by: Deathy

It's five in the morning and who else would be up but Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tikal. Today was a special day, Tails' 19th birthday and the girls wanted to make Tails the best food ever for his special day.

"Cheese could you bring me that pan?" Cream asked mixing the pancake batter. Cheese flew to pick it up. However, the cast-iron pan was too heavy for her.

"_It's too heavy!_" Cheese said loosing her grip and dropping it on the floor.

"Cheese, you have to be quiet." Amy said bringing in groceries while Cream picked up the pan and rinsed it off.

"Don't worry. I got the pancake batter made." Cream announced.

Tikal came through the front door holding one bag and levating the rest. "How much work do we have let to do?" She asked putting the groceries away with her mystical powers.

"Just finish breakfast and the cake, will worry about lunch and the decorations later.' Amy said than gave Tikal a glare. "What have we told you about using your powers when dealing with food?"

"Well I'm not cooking anything this time. So I figured it be okay." Tikal said finishing her work. "And besides how are we going to keep Tails out of the house ling enough?" Amy thought for a moment than turned towards Cream.

"Good question." She said staring at the sweet little rabbit with a devilish smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cream asked poring pancake batter in the pan.

"Oh, nothing." Amy kept her evil little smile.

"Forget it! I'm staying here to help with the cake. Have Sonic distract him for an hour or the other boys." Cream suggested placing the pan on the stove and turning it on. "Now help me make breakfast."

"Fine!" Amy pouted. "I'm just saying you could distract Tails longer than anyone else."

"Amy… you're digging a grave and it's yours" Tikal said patting her on the back.

"Tails' family is coming over today," Cream stated. "So they can distract him for a little while."

Well time came for breakfast and Sonic was the first person down there to eat. Followed by Tails reading a magazine about planes. Knuckles followed but instead of being in a grumpy mood, he said happy birthday to Tails, CHEERFULLY!? (OMG!) He actually patted him on the head. Tails turned his head towards him.

"This is my birthday present isn't it?" He smirked.

"Maybe." Knuckles answered taking his set right next to his wife, Tikal. (This is how I like the future. Deal with it) It made it easier to mess with her. (They have a "teasing" relationship and very few know they're married)

"I like it." Tails said. "Where's Shadow?" Everyone looked upstairs.

"He comin' to breakfast?" Amy asked.

"Hold on." Sonic rolling his eyes got up and headed for the stairs. But Tails grabbed his arm.

"No, no! Leave him up there." Tails said gesturing toward the stairs with his other hand. "It's best for all of us and besides I don't wanna deal with his **GROUCHY** mood."

"Too bad," Shadow said doing a jog walk down the stairs. "You're going to deal with it anyway." He turned to Amy. "Whatever is for breakfast make it to go, because I got to be at work in…" he took a glance at his watch, "15 minutes." He looked at Tails and emphasized, "And **I WILL** be _THERE_ **ALL** day." He smiled at Tails, for once it wasn't an evil smile; it was more immature and child like.

"Sure." Amy said putting his meal in a to go box.

"Thanks, this is the BEST present you've got me since the day I meet you." Tails stated.

"You are welcome." Shadow said grabbing his meal and running out the door.

"You want anything to drink?" Amy yelled out the window.

"No thank you!" he answered back already a few miles away.

Tails picked up Shadow's original breakfast and put half the food on his plate. "Knuckles, ya want more food?" he asked. He shook his head 'no'. Tails than put the plate in front of Sonic and he took it! Tails ate his food slowly while Sonic ate food like a black hole! As usual, Knuckles tried to steal Tikal's food and his normal routine. The whole trival people are weak idiots, blah blah blah. After they were done. Tikal collected the dishes and 'accidentally' hit him on the head with a dish. Doing her innocent "Oops! My hand slipped." Bit.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." Tails said. "So ya'll can do whatever it is you're gonna do." He grabbed Knuckles' arm and dragged him to the door. "I'll take Knuckles with me, so no one tries to kill him or tries to. Sonic, ya wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sonic replied opening the door and stepping out. "Come on before the whole day is wasted!" Tails and Knuckles followed Sonic while the girls got everything ready.

"Knuckles, you know one of these days Tikal is going to kill you for stealing her food." Tails stated.

"She wouldn't dare." Knuckles denied his stupidity.

"Knuck just wants something he can't touch because of his attitude." Sonic smirked. "So what do you want to do?"

"Yeah, what does 'want something he can't have' mean?" Tails asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sonic said fanning his face with his hand.

"Why did you say that in front of him?" Knuckles nagged. "You know Tails always wants to find out everything he hears!"

"Shut up!" Sonic glared at Knuckles. Turning to his normal self. "So, anything else you want to do, buddy?"

"With you, nothing else right now. And if it means Knuckles can't get a date with Tikal. I think you're the one mistaken." Tails stated knowingly. Tails knows all!^^

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked giving Knuckles a weird look why Knuckles was doing the 'don't talk, don't say anything' gesture that people do.

"I can't tell you." Tails stated.

"Ignore Knucklehead's signing crap." Sonic said tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"I am and I still can't tell ya!" Tails whined.

"Why not?" he deepened his glare on his little bro and going into parental mood on him.

"I can't tell you because Charmy has the video and it is to only be used for a specific day." Tails stated sounding like a businessman. Sonic grabbed the two-tailed fox's arm and drug him along the street, signaling Knuckles to follow. "Where are we going?" Tails asked childishly.

"The Chaotix to pay a little visit to Charmy." Sonic said in a low voice sounding almost like a growl.

"I hate my life." Tails moaned.

Ok this is all you're getting for now. This is only 2 chaps, hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Tails' 19th birthday

by: Deathy

DMS3: Ok! here's the Second chap. Hope ya like!

Tails: they better. I'm turning 19! Come on, how can you not like that?

"I hate my life." Tails moaned.

Chapter 2:

Vector is sleepy on his desk with a Chinese box on his head. They ordered Chinese take out instead of pizza last night. You see they eat take out A LOT because Espio can't cook and he's the only one who gets up and tries to cook and BURNS EVERY THING IN THE BLOODY HOUSE! I believe they had six house fires this year.

{Knock, knock} was the pounding sound at the door. Espio got up and went to the door.

"Be there in a Sec." He said putting Vector's clothes in his room. All Espio had to do was fold everyone's clothes. He opened the door. "Hiya, what are you all doing here. Should you be celebrating Tails' birthday?"

"Yeah, well the girls are preparing to celebrat it. So Sonic and Knuckles will keep me away from the house until througher notice. And we got into this conversation where stupid me open my big mouth and now I think I'm in trouble." Tails spattered. Sonic related to Espio the whole inter story and the reason why he wanted to yell at Tails and Charmy. But Espio fell laughing on the floor.

"What the heck s wrong with you?" Sonic yelled.

"Nothing, nothing." Espio coughed back a laugh. "I'll go get Charmy." Before he banged on the locker; he signed to Knuckles, in signed language, _"Fill me in on every single detail." _"Charmy!" he yelled banging on the door.

"Stop it!" Charmy said opening the door and glaring at him. "I'm trying to sleep and the noise you're making agianst my door is giving me a headace!" Espio pointed to the others and Charmy wasn't wearing his healmet. {FYI: Charmy hates to be seen with out his helmet on.} He rushed back into the locker and came out with his healmet on. "What are yall doing here?"

"Trouble." Tails said looking at him then at the ground. Sonic then related the story to Charmy.

"Where's the video?" Sonic asked going into his pasrental mood.

Charmy took a deep breath. "If it gets me peace and quiet fine. Wait here." He flew up to his bed room, which he NEVER uses! And came back in five mintunes. "Here's the video. Would you like to watch it now?" he held up the tape and pluged up the VCR to the TV.

"Sure." Sonic said with a nod.

"I'll be in that corner." Knuckles said pointing to the corner right across from Espio's meditation corner.

"You wanna play poker?" Espio asked grabbing a deck of cards.

"Sure." he replided. The two sat down and began their poker game. While Sonic, Tails, and Charmy saty on the couch.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VIDEO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A date from two months ago appaered at the bottom right hand corner of the screen. It showed Charmy staring into the camra.

"Is it on?" Charmy asked tapping the lense.

"Yes, it's on. Now give it here you idiot!" Tails yelled grabbing the camra. "We have to suprovise this so called _'date'_." Tails pointed the camra towards Knuckles from a distance. Tikal was with him as well.

"Fine, but their just talking." Charmy stated. "And laughing a little bit."

"Do you read lips?" Tails asked.

"No." Charmy stated. A half an hour went by and they where still talking and laughing and eating. Charmy and Tails were whispering about what they could be talking about. Finally they'd finished dinner and knuckles asked for the ckeck as it looked. When the check showed up, Knuckles actually paid!

"Wow, he's paying." Tails said focusing the camra better. "When did he get money?"

"I don't know, but he used to be the all time lowner to the Chaotix, so I guess he got some money hidden somewhere." Charmy stated.

Tikal pulled out some money, most likely the tip, and placed it on the bill. Knuckles left the payment on the table. They got up and left.

"Time to move." Tails stated. Showing you some trees he went through to get to the current location, outside the restrurant. They were laughing and getting along very well talking about god knows what.

"Do we bust them now?" Charmy asked.

"No, not yet." Tails said. "We'll need a little more than this." When they got to Knuckles' car. He opened the passenger door for Tikal and they kissed. They had to because they couldn't do it at their place. Tikal got in and knuckles go in on the driver side.

"Now we can bust them." Tails said turn off the camra.

After this part, another part of Tails working on a laser showed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Video End_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, you saw the video you wanted to see. Now can I go back to sleep?" Charmy asked turning off the VCR, unpluging it, and taking it to the rarely used bed room.

"Yeah, go right ahead." Tails said. Turning to Sonic. "Need I say more?"

Sonic looked a bit thundered (more like lighting) shocked. "No. Knuckles does." He turned to Knuckles, who was veating Espio at poker. They were using gummi bears as poker chips. Knuckles looked up at Sonic with a "_Can this wait_" look. "Knux, what was that?" He said pointing to the blank tv screen.

"A blank tv screen." Knuckles joked taking a glance at the tv then back at Sonic's unamused face.

"I ment the video, Knucklehead." Sonic stated about to yell.

"What I do on Saterdays." He said plainly.

"Hang out with Tikal?" Sonic questioned. "You hate her guts! You state it constantly! You pick on her all time! When did the go on a date with Tikal thing start? Did you lose a bet of something?"

Knuckles took a deep breath. "No, I didn't lose a bet. I won that bet. I find it ennjoyable to be _'friends' _with Tikal. Is that a problem?"

"No." Sonic stated. "It's just odd, and I'll just have to get use to it.

"Is anything official yet? Are you two a couple?" Tails poped up out of nowhere.

"I'm not going to tell you."Knuckles said giving him a teasing smile.

"Jerk." Tails said only to have Knuckles stick his tongue out at him. Tails' watch alarm went off, saying 'Tails' birthday party is ready now'. Tails went over to the locker and knocked on it. "Yo, Charms! Ya wanna come to my birthday party? There'll be unburnt food."

Charmy came out, went to his room and came out with a package with a bow on it. "Happy birthday!" They woke Vector up and went on their way.

Deathy: Okay! What ya think?

Tails: I'm awsome!

Deahty: You have a big ego. Shut up.


	3. party

Tails' 19th birthday

by: Deathy

Deathy: Here's the final chapter! Hope you like it!

Tails: Yes. Love the Tailsness!

Deathy: Ignore that...

Charmy came out, went to his room and came out with a package with a bow on it. "Happy birthday!" They woke Vector up and went on their way.

Chapter 3:

Everything was ready and the girls had just sat down.

"Okay, everything is perfect." Cream said. "Amy call the gusy and tell them they can come home now." Unknowingly the boys came right throught the front door. "Tikal did you?"

"Hey, I didn't do nothing. I can't even send mental messages." She answer back.

"Hey are we late?" Sonic asked peeping into the kitchen.

"No," Amy said. "Did yall bring the Chaotix?" She noted the three guys as they came in. He nodded. "Okay, well you all can come in here." They all came in and took their usual sits, the chaotix sat where they were told to. Espio beside Knuckles, Vector sat beside Sonic since Shadow wasn't there, and Charmy sat by Espio.

Cream and Tikal handed out lunch. While Tails was looking for his cake.

"Eat lunch, then you'll get your cake." Cream said placing a plate infront of him. "Besides we've hid it where you'll never find it until it's time for the cake." Tails pouted and pulled his plate his plate towards himself. He took a bit the coslaw.

"Not bad, but you could've done better Cream." Tails said with an evil grin trying to spit Cream.

"You wanna eat?" She asked glaring at him. He nodded. "Then deal."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied giving up. Although it was the best tasting foof she'd ever cook. Tails didn't want to say anymore at the risk of her hurting him. When lunch was done they all sung happy birthday to Tails, except Knuckles, he spoke the words because he hates to sing.

"Okay, now I can find out where the cake is!" Tails said looking around for it. Most defintly in the kitchen. Cream singled Tikal and she brough it down from the ceiling, Levation. "Whao, next time I'm looking up there first." Amy lite the candles.

"Just blow out your candles." She instructed poiting at the cake. "After this you'll get your presents."

"Sounds good to me." Tails said blowing out the candles. After which he put his plate right next to it like an anxious three year old. "Who's cutting?" Since no one started cutting it.

"You." Cream giggled.

"Me?" Tails looked at Sonic with his "Really?" face.

"Yeah, you." he said. "Since you're 19 now I figured you were big enough to cut your own cake."  
"Okay." Tails said. "Where's the cake cutter?" Amy handed it to him. He cut his own piece very well and put it on his plate. Then he cut everyonelses's pieces as well. The cake was Vanilla and Chocolate, Tails' favorite.

After they'd finish the cake, they gave Tails his presents. From the Chaotix, a videogame where you could fly around in planes and blow stuff up. From Amy- a gift sertific to Tails' favorite auto part store. From Cheese was a drawing of him flying the Xtornado with her in his lap. From Tikal- a book on how to make his machines more nature friendly. From Cream- a how to cook gumbo,Tails gave her a glare over since he made the BEST god damn gumbo the world has ever seen,and a kiss to make him less angery. From Shadow- A whole day without him. From Rouge- (Delivered by Amy)-A book on how to please a women. Tails said, "Kill that bat girl." From Sonic- He got $200! Tails hugged him over that one. From Eggman, Yes he got something form Eggman, a threating not saying he'd kill him. From Knuckles- A flying car that a friend of his made. Tails flipped over it.

"Yeah, well I know it drives, but I'm not sure if it flies well yet." Knuckles stated. "But he left the blueprints and all that good stuff in the glove-ompartment for you." Tails opened the glove-compart-ment and took a look at the blueprints.

"It needs a little work.: Tails Stated examining the prints.

So Tails went to the auto part store with his sartificate and $200 and spent most of it on parts and took the car to his workshop and fixed it up. He spent most of the day fixing it up until it was two hours before bed. So the last two hours was spent taking Cream on a date where he spen the rest of his money.

Deathy: The End! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. Please comment and tell me what you think. But please don't flame me... I don't like mean comments, it doesn't always make me a better writer people.

Tails: Yeah, and I totally rock!

DeathY: Tails has a big ego. Ignore him.

Tails: WHAT!? I do not!

DeathY: Suuurrre.


End file.
